There is a need for new proteomics technologies to enable multiplexed assays of immune system response. We aim to develop a novel technology for this application that is based on simultaneously measuring the binding of many customizable in silico-defined peptides. This technology could be applied to identify epitopes from pathogens, autoantigens, allergens or tumors for use in vaccine design and monitoring of immune responses.